


For Love of Flying

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, drug use allegory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeydew is able to fly again and he can't image losing that power once more.  What happens when he runs out of Hydrogen to power his jetpack?  Will he become dependent on Strife to supply him power?<br/>(Drug use parallel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love of Flying

Honeydew inhaled the fresh air and gazed out across the horizon. Nothing beat the view of being high in the air among the clouds. That's what attracted him to such a high coordinate. His atomic disassembler mined away the vaporous material to be used later for construction.  
"This thing really cuts through clouds like they're, well, clouds," Honeydew announced.  
"Are you still up there?" Xephos chimed in over his earpiece. "We've got work to do down here! You know, on the the ground!"  
"Do you expect me tread on the earth like a mere peasant?" scoffed the owner of Hole Diggers Inc. "I have my own things to do."  
A sudden beeping drew the dwarf's attention away from his friends. A red light was flashing on the side of the jetpack's interface.  
"What's that ominous sound?" Lalna asked in his Honeydew's ear.  
"Ummm, I think I've run out of power," he responded coolly before breaking into a panic. "And I'm only a bajillion miles above the earth!!"  
The dwarf plummeted downwards to the vast ocean. He wasn't reassured by the thought of hitting water instead of land, because he could only envision himself becoming a red smear upon impact. Honeydew relentlessly mashed the jetpack's power button.  
The machinery briefly activated, slowing the dwarf's fall and finally hovering for a brief second. But just as soon as it had powered on it turned off. Honeydew was falling to his death again.  
He kept hitting the button, hoping it would work again. The red light flickered green and finally remained on once more. Honeydew screamed in terror and delight as he fell slower and slower. He finally locked into hover mode just above the water's surface. Honeydew erupted into maniacal giggles, mockingly splashing the water with his feet.  
The jetpack let out a pathetic beep one last time and finally powered off. The dwarf splashed into the ocean. Honeydew swam to the surface and slowly turned in place looking for land. He thought he saw it in the distance.  
"Bollocks. Don't suppose I can get some help?" he asked into his radio.  
"Us peasants are a little preoccupied at the moment," Xephos replied over Lalna's laughter.  
The dwarf cursed them under his breath and started swimming.  
***  
Once on shore, Honeydew pulled the extra hydrogen tank from his pack. He plugged his jetpack into the machine, but the signal indicating power remained red. Honeydew drew on his dwarven nature to fix things and starting smacking the tank with his fists. He only succeeded in knocking a valve off the side.  
"Damnit. Now what the hell do I do?" Honeydew asked, trying to reattach the piece he broke off. It was then he saw the 'Strife Solutions' logo etched on the side. "Of course. Strife will hook me up with more oxygen!"  
***  
Two days of trekking later, Strife looked over the growing foundations of his Strife Business Park. The stone platforms were overtaking the landscape, establishing his mark on the land.  
"Weak foundations my butt, Walrus-face," he scoffed.  
A repetitious sound of metal on stone pulled Strife from his imaginary battle with his business rivals. He looked around in surprise trying to locate the source. The area was well let, so it couldn't be any monsters attacking him. Strife followed the noise to the edge of the central platform and looked over the side.  
A small, but very round creature was scaling the side of the platform using a pickax. Strife's eyes widened in complete surprise. The dwarf inched his way upwards, finally gripping the edge and pulling himself up.  
"Honeydew, is that you?" exclaimed Will.  
"Oh thank God!" exhaled Honeydew. "That was a lot of bloody work. What is this thing, a fortress?"  
Strife's mind blanked at the situation. "What … why didn't you just fly here?"  
"Because I can't! I'm out of power!" wailed the dwarf. "You need to give me more! Please, Strifey? Just give me another hit of that gas? I can't live without it. I need to fly!"  
The gears started turning in Will's head. "Of course, Honeydew. Why don't you come on in. Let me give you a tour of Strife Solutions. And then I can refill your hydrogen tank."  
"Phew!" Honeydew said, wiping his brow. "But I warn you, I really don't have anything to pay you with at the moment. Nothing except cloud, but I really need that."  
Strife smirked. "Of course. We'll work something out later. We'll all get what we need."


End file.
